


She's My Happiness

by cloudsofsand, FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsofsand/pseuds/cloudsofsand, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: Saeran had pushed her away despite what his heart was telling him. At a RFA party he realizes that he can't and won't let her go, and he will protect her from anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original idea by cloudsofsand.

                I sighed as I looked into the mirror and added the decorative clip to the black cravat around my neck. “This is so stupid.” I said as I looked at my reflection. “Everyone knows we’re twins. Why the fuck do we have to dress like it?”

                “Because it’s fun!”

                I rolled my eyes and turned in the direction of the happy-go-lucky voice. My twin brother, Saeyoung, stood in the doorway and looked me up and down.

                “Don’t fucking do that! It’s creepy as shit.” I told him as I shrugged into the back overcoat of my suit. I pulled at the lapels to straighten them out as I glanced at Saeyoung.

                We had the same outfit just different colors. The thought of us being so matchy-matchy could cause anyone’s stomach to turn but I was told I couldn’t wear my other formal attire to this party. Many of Jumin Han’s business partners would be attending and I had to “look nice” this time. I scoffed. There was nothing wrong with my other suit, but to save face, I agreed to let Saeyoung pick out my attire this time. It was only after I saw it that I realized the grave mistake I had made.

                “You do clean up nice, brother. I bet she’ll like it.” He said as he smiled and reached out, rustling my hair.

                “I don’t know what you’re fucking talking about.” I replied curtly as I swatted his hand away. I looked back into the mirror and brushed my fingers through my hair to try to flatten out the mess he had made of it.

                “Uh-huh. Sure you don’t.” He smiled as I glared at him. “So then, you keeping your hair the color it is had nothing to do with the fact that she had said she liked it that way?”

                “I think those disgusting chips you always eat are starting to rot your fucking brain.”

                “Nonsense! For that is how The Great Saeyoung gets his almighty powers!” He exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air for dramatic effect.

                “You’re a fucking dumb ass.” I said walking by him. I paused when he grabbed my arm. Looking back over my shoulder I tried to keep my expression flat when I saw the serious look in his eyes. That was not a look I saw very often from him since I moved into the bunker.

                “I’m rooting for you, Saeran.” He said, the corner of his lips twisting upward in a heartfelt smile. I rolled my eyes as he let my arm go.

                “Don’t be a fucking idiot.” I said quietly as I grabbed the keys to one of my brother’s many sports cars.

 

                I glanced over the faces of the rapidly growing party. _Why isn’t she fucking here yet?_ I sipped at the alcohol in my glass. My heart was beating rapidly and my palms were sweating. I hated this feeling but simultaneously I was rather excited to see her. The ice floating in my drink clanked softly against the inside of the glass as my brother draped an arm over my shoulders.

                “Find her yet?” He asked, his eyes lit up with his own excitement.

                I sighed and looked over the faces of the party guests with indifference. “You’re a fucking annoyance, you know that right?” I said flatly as I brought the glass to my lips. The alcohol ran down my throat smoothly before fading into a small burning sensation. My nerves were slowly calming down with every sip I took.

                My jaw clenched as my eyes continued to glance over the crowd. I was bringing the glass up to my lips again when my hand froze. I vaguely heard my brother snicker as my back straightened. _____ had walked in and was looking like a vision. 

                My heart began thumping rapidly in my chest once more as I watched her walk further into the room, greeting guests along the way. Her ivory dress flowed elegantly with every step she took, making her look as though she were an angel. My eyes followed up the train of her dress settling on the tight bodice. My hand clenched around the glass as I noticed a few guests watching her intently as she walked past them.

                My breath hitched when she looked my way and smiled as she gave a small wave before another guest approached her. I quickly turned around and put my glass down on the table behind me with a loud _thunk_. My shoulders hunched over as I closed my eyes trying to calm my heart.

                “Saeran? Are you alright?” I glanced at Saeyoung just as he pushed his glasses up his nose. He glanced in her direction and crossed his arm before looking at me. “This isn’t like you.”

                “No fucking shit!” I snapped back at him. Taking a deep breath I straightened my shoulders and smoothed out my clothes before turning back around.

                Berating myself for my utterly foolish behavior I looked up and spotted her again. That narcissistic bastard had cut through the crowd and was talking with her. My hands balled into fists as he held his hand out obviously asking for a dance. She glanced up at him and placed her hand in his with a smile. His lips pulled back in their own smile as he turned and led her to the dance floor.

                My nails were biting into the palms of my hands when she looked over at me. The strength in my hands lessened as she tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled at me again. After my dealings with Rika in Mint Eye, I had sworn to myself that no woman would control me again. However, the more I got to know _____, the more I knew I was just lying to myself. The difference between her and Rika was _____ didn’t try to turn me into something to suit her needs.

                “Someone is going to snatch her up if you constantly continue to twiddle your thumbs.” I blinked quickly as the sound of my brother’s voice seemed to take me out of a trance. I looked over at him. “C’mon Saeran, it’s obvious you like her.” He said reaching out to flick at my dyed hair, trying to make his point.

                I glared at him as I took a lock of my hair between my fingers. “I don’t like her.”

                Saeyoung’s eyes widened and they seemed to twinkle as he looked at me. “Could it be?!” My body jerked as I faced him, my brows furrowing together. “If you don’t like her, but still want her, could my little brother be…. _in love_?”

                I looked at him in shock, before I could feel anger boiling inside me. “Fuck off with that shit!” I said pushing him away from me as he leaned in close.

                “Think about it! You—“

                “No.”

                “But you—“

                “I said no!”

                “It _has_ to be!”

                “It’s not fucking love! The sooner you get that foolish sentiment out of your mind the better…for both of us!” I picked up the glass I had put down earlier. The ice cubes had almost melted completely and I looked into the glass as I swirled the watered-down alcohol that was left. “I’m not right for her anyways.” I said quietly as I brought the glass to my lips before throwing back what was left of my drink.

                “You honestly think you’ll be happy seeing her with someone else?” My hand flinched at his words. I put the empty glass back on the table and stared at it silently. _What right do I have to be happy?_ “We’ve forgiven you for your past transgressions…” He paused to put a hand on my shoulder. “Don’t you think it’s about time you’ve forgiven yourself?”

                My head jerked to the side and I looked at my brother with wide eyes. Silently he smiled at me before patting my shoulder twice and walking passed me. I looked down at my hand as if it would have the answer I wanted to know. _Do I deserve to be happy?_ I clenched my fist and closed my eyes.

                The moment I did an image of her filled my mind. It was as if I was in a movie. I looked at her as she turned around with a smile calling my name. My heart skipped a beat and I felt a smile pulling at my lips. Letting the smile gradually play across my lips I opened my eyes and looked down at my closed fist. I opened it one finger at a time and chuckled to myself when I realized I wouldn’t let anyone else have her.

                My smile faded as I looked around the room, unable to find her. _It’s probably nothing._ I looked around again and pushed back the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. After a few minutes of not seeing her, I quickly glanced around and spotted the selfie maniac. My body spurred itself in his direction, not caring if I pushed people or not.

                Zen saw me before I was able to reach him. “Hello Saeran.” For some reason his cordial greeting pissed me off.

                “Where is _____?” I said, cutting right to the chase not able to shake this terrible feeling I had as I scanned the room again.

                My gaze rested back on Zen who was looking at me in shock as he blinked rapidly. “Well, uh, I had a dance with her and then someone, maybe one of Trustfund’s business partners took her hand for another one. They walked over in that direction.” He said pointing to the corner of the room.

                “No one was watching her?! _You_ and you your ‘all men are beasts’ talk. You’re fucking useless!! Did you see a fucking mirror or something?!” I practically screamed at him. He took a step back, moving away from me as he looked around the room for himself. I saw the color draining from his face. Before he could say another word to him I strode off in the direction he had pointed.

                My heart was beating wildly as fear started to grip my chest. There was only one reason for a man to bring a woman away from a crowd. I turned down the closest hallway my body almost breaking out into a full-on sprint.

                My feet fumbled to a stop when I heard a noise that sounded like a scream. My ears barely caught the sound. It sounded quiet and muffled. I looked back at the door I had passed when I heard the scream. I stiffly walked over to the door. Wrapping my hand around the doorknob I found it unlocked and, wasting no time, flung the door open.

                I stood in the doorway my brain not immediately registering what my eyes were seeing. There was _____, her hair a mess and tears streaming down her face. There was a slight red mark across her cheek. Her panties were loosely hanging from her foot and the train of her dress was ripped almost up to her waist. A man was standing between her legs while she was forced to sit on the desk in the room. He held both her wrists in one hand while the other was currently pressed against her mouth.

                “Well this is a problem.” I said coolly as I stepped into the room. Pure rage was boiling inside me with every step closer I took to this pitiful excuse of a man.

                “Pfft. Who are you? Dude I don’t really care you can have the bitch when I’m done.” The man said before turning back to face her.

                I reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt and proceeded to pull him back away from her with as much force as I could muster. Losing his footing he crashed against the chairs in the room. Paying no mind to him, I immediately turned to _____ as she gasped for air. I gently took her face in my hands and turned her face to look at the mark on her cheek. My anger was gradually increasing when she choked on her tears as she tried to keep them in.

                I reached up and started taking off the overcoat of my suit. I heard the man shuffle to his feet as I gave _____ the overcoat of my suit to her so she could cover up. She sniffled quietly as she clung to the material. Silently I turned around and faced the man.

                “You have a lot of nerve touching another man’s woman.” I heard a slight gasp from her as the words slipped between my lips. _Shit! Well, fuck, there’s no going back now._ I smirked to myself. That was not the way I wanted _that_ to go.

                “What, are you like her boyfriend or something?” The man stood up and wiped the spit from his mouth with the back of his hand.

                “Hmm, I don’t think that information matters to you at this point.” I said quietly as I stalked towards him.

                He put up his fists to block his face. Making a fist of my own, there was a dull thud as I punched him in the gut. He coughed as the air was forced from his lungs. I watched him fall to his knees at my feet while he held his abdomen tightly. Casually, I unbuttoned the cuffs of my shirt and started to roll up the sleeves. When he looked up at me his eyes widened as I smiled down at him before upper cutting his chin with my knee.

                He flew onto his back holding a hand over his mouth as he coughed. Blood and saliva trickled between his fingers. _He bit his tongue. Good!_ I walked slowly over to him as he scrambled away from me. Fear was evident in his eyes.

                “Look man, I’m sorry all right?!” His voice sounded like it had a bit of a lisp now.

                He flinched as I laughed. “It’s funny how you think a sorry will just make all this go away. ‘I’m sorry’ are just two empty words used when someone wants a problem to go away but feels no guilt.” Grabbing at his hair with my left hand a pulled him to his knees and cocked my right arm back before connecting my fist with the side of his face. “And I plan to make you feel extremely guilty.”

                I brought my arm back again, ready to punch him again. I started to swing my fist, only to have my wrist grabbed. I looked over my shoulder and saw my brother looking down at me. He was out of breath and panting. “You….You can’t….”

                “Bullshit I fucking can’t!” I wrenched my wrist free and threw the man to the floor before standing up straight. “Why are you fucking stopping me?!” I grabbed the vest of my brother’s suit in anger as I yelled at him.

                “S-Saeran…”

                My anger faded quickly, like someone pouring water over a campfire. Her voice was choked with emotion and soft as she spoke my name. I looked over my brother’s shoulder and saw her smiling at me like she always had. Even in the situation she was just in she smiled at me so sincerely. Letting go of my brother my body acted on its own and the next moment I found myself standing next to her. She continued to smile as tears streamed down her cheeks and she put a hand on my shoulder. Any tension that was left in my body left me the moment she touched me.

                “What is going on here?” We all looked towards the doorway and saw Jumin Han standing there, pulling at the cuff of his shirt’s sleeve.

                The man scrambled to his feet again and quickly bowed in Jumin’s direction. “Mr. Han. That man brutally attacked me after I found him having his way with that woman.” He said as he pointing in my direction.

                “You’re a fucking coward!” I yelled back as I started to turn in his direction. I paused when _____ hand slid to my arm and she gripped the material of my shirt. I glanced over at her. Her face was white and her eyes were wide as she started at the man. “Jumin—“

                I was cut off with the hand he held up in my direction. “It is quite upsetting when someone tries to take me for a fool.” Jumin said flatly as he addressed the man. “You’re the son of the CEO from a company overseas are you not?”

                “Y-yes, Mr. Han. That is correct.” The man said, he confidant voice wavering slightly.

                Jumin casually held up a gloved hand and with his index and middle fingers he signaled the body guards behind him to enter the room. The body guards grabbed the man by his arms and started to drag him out of the room.

                “No Mr. Han you have it all wrong! I was only here to discuss business!”

                Jumin put his hand on his hip and sighed. “To do business with someone of the likes of you would be an insult not only to my company but to myself as well.” Ignoring the rest of the man’s protests as the body guards hauled him away, Jumin turned to _____ and myself. “My apologies, _____. I will take better care in my guest suggestions in the future.” Jumin gave a slight bow in her direction before turning on his heels and leaving the room.

                There was a silence that hung in the room before Saeyoung spoke up. “Maybe you should take her home.” He said quietly as he looked at her hand still clenching my shirt.

                I looked down and gently pried her fingers from the fabric. I glanced over at my brother as he pick up her panties that had fallen to the floor. “The fuck are you doing?!” Reaching out, I snatched them and tucked them fully into my pocket. He laughed at me slightly before his face straightened out as I hooked an arm under her legs and held her against me. I made sure that the torn material of her dress wouldn’t move too much before I started walking to the car I had driven here.

 

                Parking the car at the apartment building I got out and walked over to the passenger side. Opening the door I leaned in and picked her up in my arms again, carrying her to the apartment I had originally sent her to all those months ago. I paused at the door as I thought back on the day I had first messaged her. I glanced down at her. She was staring into space. Understandable considering what almost happened to her.

                Adjusting her weight in my arms I punched in the code to unlock the door. Walking inside I sat her down on the bed and looked around. Trying to figure out what I was supposed to do next. “I’ll get you some water, why don’t you go get changed.” I said quickly looking away as the tear in her dress gave me a delicious view of her thigh.

                I quickly walked to the kitchen and turned on the faucet and splashed my face with cool water before grabbing a glass and filling it to the brim. I stared at the stream of running water before chugging the full glass of water in my hand. Shaking my head roughly I filled the glass up again. I turned off the faucet and switched my stare to the beads of water that trailed down the glass. _Please hurry up and fucking change, ____._

                A few minutes later, I heard the soft pads of her footsteps as she walked into the kitchen. I closed my eyes and prayed that she was wearing something that didn’t show too much. Taking the glass in my hand I turned around and slowly opened my eyes.

                My shoulders eased with relief when she stood there in pajama pants and a t-shirt. She had taken off her makeup and to me she looked more beautiful without it. Feeling a small heat coming to my face I looked away from her and gruffly held out the glass of water.

                “Thank you…” She said quietly as she took timid sips from it. I walked up to her and put my hand on her head. _People did this to comfort others didn’t they?_

                We stayed like this for I don’t know how long before she spoke up again. “Did…did you really mean what you said?”

                “We’ll discuss that later. You need rest now.” I told her quickly before she could continue asking questions. I walked out of the kitchen and she followed after me. I walked to the door and opened it before turning around. “Get some sleep, _____.” I told her before walking out of the apartment and closing the door behind me. I cursed myself as I walked slowly down the hallway, scratching the back of my head. I was pushing her away from me. “I’m a fucking idiot.” I said to myself as I chuckled.

                I continued to slowly walk down the hall when I suddenly heard a slapping sound against the ground. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes widened as I saw ______ running towards me. I turned around in time to catch her as she flung herself against me. She wrapped her arms around me, her hands grabbing fist-fulls of my clothes. She buried her face in my chest. “Don’t leave me alone. Please. I don’t to be alone.”

                I sighed and gently wrapped my arms around her. Resting my chin on top of her head I inhaled the scent of her hair. _I can’t push her away anymore._ “Will you sleep if I stay?” Her answer was a slight nod of her head. I sighed again and picked her up into my arms once more and walked back towards the apartment.

                Still holding her in my arms I kicked the door shut before slipping off my shoes and walking over to the bed. I laid her down before crawling over the foot of the bed and lying down next to her. _I’m going to get something out of this too._ She let out a small squeak as I pulled her into my arms. “Now, sleep.” I said in a tone that left no room for argument. We weren’t going to talk about what almost happened and we weren’t going to talk about what I had said. Not now.

                Her body relaxed as she nuzzled against me. She let out a small yawn before closing her eyes. I waited until her breathing evened out before I looked at her. _Maybe I really can be happy._ She _makes me happy._ I smiled and kissed her forehead. “Goodnight, my princess.”


End file.
